


Bad Girls

by FlutterYuu



Category: Bad Girls (TV), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bad Decisions, Crimes & Criminals, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Reality TV, Redemption, Romance, Sex, Slow Romance, Slurs, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterYuu/pseuds/FlutterYuu
Summary: Yang is a Notorious Criminal. After being arrested for her crimes she's offered a deal she can't refuse. Now Yang finds herself in a house full of the most dangerous women known to Remnant. Can Yang survive the horrors of- daily life!?! Join Yang and company, as she becomes a Reality TV Star! Read along as the most dangerous women in Remnant go on wacky adventures like Shopping! Minimum Wage Jobs. Mud Wrestling! Community Service. Pool Party! Entertain Kids Birthdays and much much more!Will Yang find love, learn forgive herself and those around her, and find herself as she draws closer to freedom. Will she finally be free or will she spend the rest of her days behind bars?This story does feature triggering language and themes. Please be advised.





	Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for clicking on this fanfiction. This is an idea I had a few weeks ago. I've been working on it plus a few more I've been writing on Fanfiction.net so this is cross-posted.
> 
> To be clear this is still the World of Remnant. But it looks a lot more like our world. The human and faunus population has populated most of the world making The Creatures of Grimm a non issue. The Kingdoms are less like City-States and more like actual Nations. Because I'm from the US each Nation has a bit of US culture in it, but I will add flavor from different cultures I study to make things more interesting.
> 
> Characters might act OOC so be warned.

 

"What would you do for freedom?" a voice boomed. "These women are harden criminals. The worst of the worst and the key has been thrown away. But they have their chance at Freedom!"

A tall woman with red hair and green eyes walks in front of a house. She is wearing a vibrant red dress that fits her body with one slit on the left side going up to her thigh.

"Hello. My name is Pyrrha Nikos. You might know me as three year running champion of 'The Coliseum' in Vacuo's famous Huntsmen tournaments. But today I invite you to watch with me one of the most chaotic houses in South Beowolf, New Vale City." Pyrrha watches as the camera pans out to a giant mansion.

"Today were are joined by several young women; clinging to their ticket to freedom." Pyrrha gives the camera a smile. "Can they learn from their past to become better people? Or will they go back to see the light of day nevermore?" Pyrrha giggles, "Well we won't find out standing here. Let's get to know our girls."

* * *

"Wait, do I have to do this?" a voice as sweet as honey said. The girl had glowing amber eyes, one of which were obscured by her hair. She seemed to be arguing with someone behind camera before someone shocked her. "I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" the young woman hollered at the top of her lungs as she was being dragged away from the camera.

The video froze, "This is Cinder Fall, age 25. She's a deadly assassin responsible for the death of a few politicians. Her most recent being her failed attempt at assassinating the Headmaster of Beacon."

* * *

"I'm Emerald. Fuck you." Emerald stared at the camera before something caught her attention. "What? What do you mean that's not enough?" she waited for a response. "Look I stole a bank." she huffed. She looked at the camera and gave it a toothy grin, "A whole entire Bank."

"This is Emerald," a voice boomed, "Age 21. She doesn't seem to have a last name or one we can find. One of the most famous cat burglars Remnant has ever seen. She was caught biting off more she could chew."

* * *

A candy haired girl sat in front of a camera. A voice was speaking to her off camera. She gave them a deadpan expression and pointed to her mouth.

"This is Neo Politan. Age 32. Famous Wife and number two to the ever elusive Roman Torchwick. Tearing through the streets of Remnant and the police as if it was a joke. She was inevitably caught helping her husband escape custody."

* * *

A woman with short hair looked at the camera. She blinked slowly at the camera. Someone caught her attention off screen and she huffed. She sat up straight holding up her fist; she began singing a happy tune treating her fist like a jack-in-the-box. At the end of her song she was flicking off the camera, faking surprise and remorse.

"This is Vernal Branwen, age 23. Number two of the Branwen Mafia. She has ruined the lives of many who crossed the Branwens. She was arrested during a bust of a drug deal."

* * *

Two twins sat next to each other on their scrolls.

"Hey, where did you get those?" someone asked behind the camera.

"Wouldn't you like to know, loser." one of the girls answered. The camera shook as a few guys started to take away the scrolls. "Hey! HEY!" the twins fought back. "Wait until Daddy hears about this! You'll be sorry!" one of them shouted as they kicked and screamed in the iron hold of a security guard.

"These two are the Malachite Twins. Melanie and Miltiades Malachite. Ages 23. Daughters of the Xione Mafia. They take what they want when they want it. Responsible for the deaths of a few unfortunate men who dared break their hearts, burnt down schools, and a tendency to drink and destroy. They were apprehended in front a club they just burnt down, asleep with no care in the world."

* * *

A woman with fluffy tiger ears in a stray jacket and a muzzle stared straight into the camera. "I hate you all." was all she could say as they wheeled her away.

"This is Sienna Khan, Age 32. The High Leader of the White Fang; a terrorist group with the sole goal destroying humanity in the guise of fighting for Faunus rights. She was caught after a fire fight at one of the Schnee Dust Company's mines."

* * *

An empty room appeared on screen. A taser slowly made its way across screen before finding its target. A young woman screeched as she lit up in different colors before falling to the floor.

"This is Ilia Amitola, age 21. She's an assassin and spy for the White Fang. Responsible for many businesses set aflame, and missing business owners who graced the White Fang's judgement. She was arrested after trying to break out some members of the White Fang from jail."

* * *

A fanus with cat ears stared at the camera with a blank expression. Her eyes flicked to someone talking and back. Slowly another tazer inched closer to its intended target. The taser hit it's mark before the cat faunus disappeared in a cloud if smoke.

"This is Blake Belladonna, age 21. Daughter of Ghira Belladonna, the first High Leader of the White Fang. When the organization turned violent; she became one of the most violent terrorists wanted with her partner Adam Taurus. She was caught at a SDC train crash site."

* * *

The blonde was chewing gum. Checking out her nails; her attention was caught from someone behind the camera. She smiled and blew a bubble; it popped and she began chewing again.

"Ok, sooooo, I'm supposed to talk about myself?" she's listening to someone and nods. "Okay, I'm Ya-"

"This is Yang Xiao Long, age 21. A Patch Juvenile Detention Center regular for most of her life. Her crimes only grew in intensity as time passed. Eventually Yang grew into the top ten most wanted list after starting a fight with several local police departments; just because. She was arrested at a grocery store in East Taiju."

* * *

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Our girls." Pyrrha waved her arms into the air. "Now let the show begin!"

* * *

"Hey."

Yang shuffled not wanting to close her eyes.

"Prisoner, I won't be nice for a third time."

Yang collapsed into herself, "Go fuck yourself." She yawned as she tried to get comfortable. Her body was than lifted up and threw on the floor.

"Get Your Ass Moving, Prisoner!"

Yang, fully awake now, jolted up, the chain the bound her rattling. Her hands balled onto fits. She turned to face a woman who was staring her down. "You Got A Death Wish, Ginger Snaps?" Yang walked right up to the prison guard.

The red head looked her up and down. "You sure you want to go back?" she asked.

"What?" Yang questioned.

"You're still on the bus, stupid. We can easily drive off and they can start the show without you and nobody would even blink an eye." a sinister grin crept onto her face.

Yang blinked a few times. She turned to the window and looked out; seeing a giant mansion. She moved her body to the seat for a closer look. A smile graced her lips as she stared.

"Hey." the prison guard said getting Yang's attention. Yang turned back to her; her smile disappearing. "Come on." the woman cocked her head towards the exit of the bus. Yang smirked as she ran out of the bus. The chains constricted her movement but Yang didn't care and kept up the pace. The security guard almost stepped out of the bus before being stopped by a huntsman. They both talked before the the guard agreed and the bus left.

Yang ran until she met up with the rest of the inmates.

"Glad you can make it, blondie." Emerald smiled.

"Don't worry, street rat. I'm not going to miss this for the world." Yang smirked.

Pyrrha smiled at the inmates. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Welcome ladies." Pyrrha scanned the women before her. "Cinder Fall. Neo Politian. Sienna Khan. Miltiades Malachite. Melanie Malachite. Ilia Amitola. Emerald. Blake Belladonna and," Pyrrha's eyes fell on Yang, "Yang Xiao Long."

Yang stared back at Pyrrha. She made a note of everyone she called and gave the red head a toothy grin.

"You are all here because of a chance to win you're freedom. Don't make any mistake though this is not a competition. You will get tasks and will have to complete them. Think of it as a co-op game." Pyrrha giggled.

"Now the rules are simple." Pyrrha explained. She was standing next to a blonde camera man who also had a sword. Behind her were a pair who were also armed; one brandishing an elaborate sludge hammer and the other one hid his. "No criminal activity." The inmates waited but she didn't say anything else; so did the huntsmen.

"What?" Ilia asked.

"No criminal activity." Pyrrha smiled. Cinder raised her hand. "Yes?" the red head looked uncertain but acknowledged.

"What counts as 'criminal activity'?" Cinder grinned. Emerald and Neo snickered and giggled.

"Umm~" Pyrrha seemed lost in thought. "You know what. Just shout what you want to do and I'll say yes or no." she clapped at her idea. Her crew didn't seem so sure.

"Stealing- I mean borrowing!" Emerald shouted.

"No and No." Pyrrha replied.

"A friendly one to one conversation?" Cinder asked.

"No on murder." Pyrrha smiled.

"Wha- I didn't say-"

"Revolution!" Sienna cut off Cinder who shot her a look.

"No on terrorist activities." Pyrrha shot back.

"What!?" Sienna fumed. Cinder laughed while Blake and Ilia held Sienna back.

"Drinking!" Miltia shouted.

"Yes."

"Partying!" shouted Melanie.

"Yes, but no burning of clubs." Pyrrha reinforced.

"But that's the best part." Melanie pouted as Miltia comforted her.

"Sex!" Yang boomed. Everyone quieted down almost immediately and stared at Yang. "What?" she shrugged.

"Ummm, come again?" Pyrrha asked fidgeting a gold ring that Yang noticed was on her ring finger.

"You know, sex. Fucking. Dick and pussy." Yang explicitly explained.

"Pussy and pussy!" Emerald shouted before Pyrrha could answer.

"Useless lesbian." Yang chuckled.

"Who are you calling useless?" Emerald spat at Yang.

"You, faggot!" Yang shot back.

"WHOA!" Pyrrha tried to calm things down.

"You want to say that again, blondie." Yang turned to the voice behind her. It was a young woman holding a mini-gun pointed directly at Yang.

"Coco, no." Pyrrha stepped forward.

"No, I too, would like to hear the bimbo out." a young man with absurd amount of make up and red hair said as he stood next to Coco. His gun pointed straight at Yang.

"Okay! Yes! Sex is allowed." Everyone turned back to Pyrrha.

"Really?" Yang questioned.

"Yes!" Pyrrha took a bit to compose herself. "Straight, gay, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone and is consensual. It's okay." Pyrrha scanned through the crowd. Her eyes landing on Yang, "and by no means discrimination of any kind. No slurs or verbal abuse of Faunus and the LGBT community while you're here. No fighting of any kind either."

Pyrrha took a deep breath to compose herself and smiled, "If you break any of the rules." Pyrrha walked away beckoning everyone to follow her inside.

Yang watched as one by one the inmates followed Pyrrha inside. She looked around and noticed how heavily guarded the area was. They were informed that they would be living alone and no one else was allowed on the property. But Yang saw people who dressed casually strolling around the place as if they owned it.

Yang looked behind her. Coco and the man who confronted her were still behind her focusing their weapons on her.

"Scarlet come on dude. She's not worth it." a monkey faunus put his hand on Scarlet's shoulder. He relaxed lowering his weapon.

"Move it, bitch." Coco eyes flicked between Yang and the rest of the group.

"Coco." a rabbit faunus grabbed Coco's arm trying to calm her down.

Yang chuckled. "I guess the animals are gay huh?"

"Okay! That's it you're-" Coco was stopped by a man with blue hair.

"Go on." he pointed his gun at Yang.

She soon realized that it was eight against one instead of four. She could take them but she held her hand up stepping backwards, "Okay. Okay. I understand. Stepping on a few toes." She watched as they stared daggers into her. She snickered before turning to catch up with the rest.

Once inside it seemed like everyone was waiting for her. Pyrrha shook her head. "As I was explaining." she smiled as the TV she was standing next to flickered on.

A woman with a scare on her left eyes flashed on screen. She had snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. Weiss Schnee. Yang knew this was definitely a test of patience.

"Hello girls." Weiss gave the room a sinister smile. "It is my job to inform you of your day to day tasks. If you don't do these tasks, or you break the rules." the TV flashed replacing Weiss with a chart; chibi versions of the group bounced under their respective empty bars. "You will accumulate negative will," Cinder's bar went fully red zapping her chibi to dust, "But complete your tasks." This time Ilia's bar went fully green; her chibi celebrating with fireworks spelling out freedom.

"What exactly does this mean?" Sienna questioned the business woman.

Weiss popped back on screen. "To put it simply; everything you do gives you good and bad will. Good Will will grant you freedom and enough funds to start a new life. Bad Will will send you straight back to the slammer to never again see the light of day; no matter the deals you made." Weiss snickered.

"What the fuck!? You're telling me that you people never planned on reducing my sentence?" Yang shouted. Her eyes were red and her hair was on fire.

Weiss stared at Yang for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Oh my god! You really believed we would make a deal with any of you? That's hilarious!" Weiss continued to laugh hysterically. Yang stared at her for a moment wondering who could be so down right evil. Yeah they all did some bad shit, some worse than others, but she couldn't fathom being used as a rich bitches barbie doll. Anger swelled in Yang as she glared at Weiss. She soon stopped her laughing and stared directly at Yang with the biggest smile on her face.

"Now I do understand that for some of you life in prison feels like a worse punishment than when you came here." Weiss shot Yang a look. "But that only makes things more... interesting. You either gain your freedom or you gain a worse punishment." Yang held herself back. Weiss was right, starting a fight now, especially with a TV, would only quicken her pace to a life of three walls and steel bars.

"Of course a few of you were actually on death row. Don't think you'll receive a life sentence if you fail. You are still on death row." Weiss clarified.

"Shit." Cinder mumbled.

"Any plans or attempts, successful or otherwise, will put everyone in the slammer." Weiss continued.

Neo jabbed Emerald, "Hey!" Emerald spat before seeing Neo's white board saying 'WHAT!?'. "Huh? What?" Emerald looked at Neo confused. Neo faced palmed and pointed at Weiss. "What?! Oh!" Emerald faced Weiss, "WHAT!?" Neo rolled her eyes and held up her white board.

"It is the most appropriate punishment for such an action. I'm sure some of you have already started." Weiss looked directly at the three faunus.

Ilia shuffled closer to Blake and Sienna. "I think she's on to us." she whispered. Sienna face palmed hard and Blake just groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Plus it motivates you all to make sure that none of you even plan to escape." Weiss snickered. "One more thing; our death row inmates die immediately if someone tries to escape."

"Fuck!" Sienna shouted.

"As everyone guessed this mansion is heavily guarded by Huntsmen and Huntresses. They are very skilled and have years of experience dealing with human AND faunus opponents." Weiss finished. "That's all the explaining I need to do." she smiled.

"Need?" Vernal looked around.

"Any questions?" Weiss asked.

"Ooo! I do!" Melanie shouted waving her hands.

"Good! Your first task is to..." Weiss paused for dramatic effect while Miltia comforted Melanie, "Go Shopping!"

"WHAT!?" all the girls shouted in unison.

"Shopping!" Weiss smiled. "I can't have my girls walking around in their prison garbs now can I?"

The inmates looked at their clothes then at each other with looks of confusion.

"But we don't have any money." Miltia stated plainly.

"Well this show is sponsored by two huge mega corporations. I think you might want to rethink that." Weiss smirked watching all of their reactions.

The woman seemed to scream joyfully in unison. Their uncontrolled excitement leading to a few awkward interactions. Miltia and Melanie of course hugged and jumped in each others arms, "YES YES YES!". Vernal could hardly contain her excitement as she jumped in place. Emerald and Neo hugged Cinder as they jumped all together; Cinder throwing them off her though a small smile crept onto her face. Sienna repelled Ilia with ease only for Blake to jump on her back. Yang pumped her fists in the air, "HELL FUCKING YEAH!".

A huntress held a silver platter with 10 cards on it. The huntress had pink hair with cyan streaks; her pink cat tail waved back and forth as she road in with her roller blades. Her weapon was in her hands and ready to strike in case the girls had any ideas. But they were all distracted by their newfound wealth.

"So what you have on there is 1000 lien. It should be enough to buy you all a new wardrobe." Weiss grinned. The criminals remarked on their luck. "There are rules though." Weiss smiled as the women quieted down; their collective smiles disappearing. "You have 24 hours to use those cards. After today you won't be able to use them ever again." Weiss snicked. "Other than that you can only buy clothes. Remember that you all are being recorded." Weiss finished with a devilish smile before the TV flickered off.

The inmates looked around wondering what they should do next. Pyrrha coughed getting their attention. "First things first we need to get you out of those chains." Pyrrha held up a key. The girls held out their hands and quickly dashed towards her but they stopped when Pyrrha raised her hand. "Let me remind you that you are surrounded by trained Huntsman and Huntresses. They will escort you around town as well. We all know when something happens." to emphasis her point Pyrrha used her semblance to pry a spear and a shield off the wall arming herself.

Yang could hear weapons of all types getting ready to end their lives even if they so as much breathed wrong. She looked at the others who had the same thought go through their heads. Yang hadn't planned on doing anything. What she was doing seemed like a cake walk. Simply live a good life; just like her dad always wanted her to do. Do as they say and soon she'll have the next ticket out of Vale. She didn't know where to but anywhere was better than Vale.

Yang had to make sure none of the other girls tried anything. They couldn't ruin this for her. She eyes Sienna and Cinder. She knew those two were probably the ones to try at least something. The faunus were wild animals and the White Fang only showed their true colors. As for Cinder, she looked like a princess who never got loved. Yang knew her kind; selfish to a fault. She had to keep her eyes on them.

If anything she needed a plan. She needed to know the mansion inside and out. She needed to know who was where. It didn't help that she was already on the shit list of eight of the highly trained huntsmen but she didn't doubt her ability to wiggle her way out of any bad favor. She did manage to get half the police force in Patch to drop their pants before she beat them all bloody. It would be too easy to wiggle her way into the heart of some poor sap and control them.

"Who's first?" Pyrrha said catching Yang's attention. She took a deep breath as it was time to go.

* * *

Yang walked into her favorite store Harley Davidson. South Beowolf wasn't so bad. She was followed by Vernal and twelve huntsmen. Overkill if you ask her, but she could take them if she needed to. She picked up a leather jacket with spikes.

"Of course." Yang turned to see Vernal chuckling.

"What do you mean by that?" Yang said putting it back on the rack.

"You seem like the type to get spikes on everything they wear." Vernal said picking up ripped dirt brown cargo pants.

"Well I don't. I can just take them off if I wanted to." she said as she examined the spikes. Yang looked around to see if anyone was watching her; only Vernal had been watching her closely enough to notice Yang flick one of the spikes off. Yang examined the jacket again and noticed that even if she removed the spikes it would still look ugly to all hell. "Never mind." she scoffed as she continued to look at the selection of leather jackets.

Vernal giggled as she continued to examine whether or not she wanted shit stain ripped jeans or shit stain ripped cargo pants. Yang's eyes flickered to the front; spotting Blake, Ilia and Emerald walk in the store. Yang grimaced as she looked at Blake. She wasn't stupid; she knew how she felt. Blake was the most gorgeous woman she ever laid eyes on. She would only get hurt if she tried to get to know her. She been through this song and dance before. She hated it, she hated herself and she hated all the girls who made her feel this way.

As Yang examined another black leather jacket in front of her. It was plain to say the least, but that's what made it perfect. The jacket didn't need pzazz to make the outfit work. She looked for her size and quickly put it on. She walked to a mirror and looked at herself. She didn't notice that it was a cropped. A detail she liked. She grinned as she checked herself out. She had a start of a new outfit, the rest would fall into place easily.

Yang quickly found a yellow tank-top, black leather pants and black army boots. She added a orange checkered bandana but it didn't quite look right so she replaced it with a purple one. She put her new outfit on and went to go check it out. She ran to one of the mirrors and examined herself. Yang did different poses in front of he mirror. Grinning she spotted a pair of aviators and tried them on with the outfit.

Yang turned to see the back of her outfit; she stretched a bit to see how it looked from the back. She turned to the mirror and adjusted her tank-top to show more she bent down in a mach pose and blew a kiss to her mirror self. Yang then heard a sound of something dropping behind her. Her eyes flickered to the area above her in the mirror. She saw three people standing a ways behind her. One she recognized the hair color of.

She growled; taking off her aviators revealing that her eyes had changed to red. But when she quickly turned around; she found not only Emerald staring at her but Ilia and Blake too. She felt her face grow hot as her eyes went back to lilac. Emerald and Ilia ran from the obvious scene but Blake stayed. The thing that had dropped was a hanger and it was laying in front of Blake. Yang could tell who had spilled the beans.

Yang couldn't feel any anger though. She felt small in Blake's eyes. Vulnerable. A feeling she was not used to feeling; it both scared and excited the shit out of her. Blake made eye contact with her which only made Yang more nervous, but Blake only smiled. Then she did something Yang wasn't expecting, she took a step forward. Yang took a step back which made Blake only smile wider. Blake would take a step forward and Yang would take a step back. Blake continued her game of cat and mouse until Yang felt the cold chill of the mirror on her back.

Yang had backed up into a corner. She tried to avoid eye contact as the cat faunus drew closer. Frustrated she desperately tried to scare the other girl away. "H- hey! B- back o-off!" Yang squeaked and mentally beat herself bloody. Blake's eyes narrowed her grin seeming more like a challenge now. "I-I'm warning you!" Yang's eyes flickered red as panic started to hit her hard. "I said-" Yang gasped as Blake pushed her against the mirror hard, but not hard enough for the mirror to crack.

Yang just stared into amber eyes. She than felt a hand on her cheek. Her eyes flicked to the new sensation. Yang let out shallow breaths and Blake traced her fingers down her neck. Her face was hot and so was the rest of her body under Blake's gaze. Blake's index finger tugged on Yang's tank-top revealing more of her breast than she would like shown. Blake leaned in close to Yang. She quickly closed her eyes too embarrassed to open them. "I like it." Blake whispered into Yang's ear. Her body betrayed her as she shivered rattling the mirror she was backed into.

Blake finally took a step back and watched as the blonde took a deep breath trying to regain her composure. Blake turned away from Yang and started to walk away. Then she heard a snicker. Yang froze. "Look who's the faggot now." Yang slowly raised her head to see Emerald laughing at her. Ilia was next to her and couldn't contain her giggles. Not to mention she could see a familiar huntress recording the entire thing. Coco lowered her aviators and winked at Yang with a sinister grin.

Yang could feel hot tears falling from her eyes. She eyed the fitting room she just left and ran into it; trying her best to hide her face. Yang slammed her fist into the wall watching as it cracked. Why hadn't she just pushed the bitch away? Knocked her pretty little teeth out. Why did she run? It's like nothing had changed. She repeated the process of slamming her fists into the wall causing the cement to crack and shatter.

One of the employees started to pick up the phone on the desk to only find a hand on theirs. They looked up to see a Huntsmen. He shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile, "We got her." The employee nodded and went back to work. "We'll pay the shop for the damages." he finished before him and his team assumed what looked like a calculated set up.

Yang took deep breaths; tears still streaming down her eyes. Mentally breaking her own knees for letting Blake get to her. She wiped her face making sure to remove any trace of tears. She might have had an episode in a public fitting room but she was not going to let it show. She fixed her new outfit, still liking the style of it, and took off all the tags. She checked her prison garbs and grabbed the lien card. If anything she wasn't going to come out in those things ever again.

She turned to the curtain, took a deep breath, checked herself one last time, and walked out heading straight for the front counter. The employee stared at her as she walked up to their register. Yang slammed the tags with more force than she expected. The employee jumped and took a step back. She sighed, "Please just... just ring me up." she avoided eye contact. She was used to seeing fear in their weak faces. Before she was sent to jail she would trash stores on purpose all the time. It always made her laugh. But now she was just exhausted.

The employee quickly did what they said and told them the total. 153.29, not bad. "Hey!" Yang heard the familiar voice. She looked at the huntsman with blue hair. "You forgot something." he tossed her her prison garbs. She caught them with ease and smiled.

"You got a trashcan?" Yang asked looking the employee in the eyes. They nodded and she tossed them her prison garbs. "Throw those away for me." she looked back at the now four huntsmen, "I won't be needing them anymore." She grinned her trademark grin, the one that spoke of trouble. She turned to the exit and headed to the doors, but before she exited she called out to the huntsmen, "Come on boys! I still got shopping to do!" she laughed and than headed out the door. Her next destination was probably a near by thrift shop. 1000 Yen was going to burn faster than she thought.

Yang took one last look into the store. Her eyes fell on Blake; she was watching her. Yang shot her a scowl while Blake simply made a kissy face. Emerald looked her way pointing and laughing while Ilia immediately hide behind Blake. She then saw Vernal she gave her a half smile. Yang hated this stupid fucking show. She began to wonder how long she would last; she knew something had to break, and it was usually her. Walking faster feeling her semblance try to boil to the surface again. An imaged flashed through her mind, it was Blake grinning at her with a playful smile.

* * *

Cinder hated her new bank limit. She was only able to buy a single dress from her favorite store. A qipao, classic red with yellow accents. It took 3 quarters of her wealth. She sighed only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the only person who would be brave enough to approach her and touch her physically. Neo.

Neo signed and Cinder huffed, "It's not my fault that stupid bitch gave us chump change." Neo giggled and Cinder walked out of the store. The villains continued to walk passing by stores Cinder knew she couldn't afford. After a while Neo tapped her on the shoulder.

Cinder turned her attention to her as she signed, _"Maybe you should think about going to a thrift store?"_

Cinder grimaced, "Maybe I should kill myself. That sounds like a better plan than degrading myself to a goodwill or some other poor people store."

Neo shot her a glare, _"You don't have a choice stupid. You spent a shit ton of money on that dress. Now it's either stop being a little bitch or return the fucking thing."_

Cinder glared at Neo, "You want to run that by me again?"

Neo stepped closer in her face and mouthed, _"Suck it up, bitch."_

Cinder felt fire burn in her veins. How dare this little cunt talk to her like that. Her eyes stared glowing but Neo only smiled and switched eye colors. "Hey!" the two criminals turned to face the unfortunate soul. Unfortunately it was 12 souls, all armed to the teeth. The Huntsmen and Huntresses who followed them like a pack of wolves.

Cinder only grew angrier. She fully turned going into a fighting stance before she felt a hand jerk her arm. She turned to Neo who shook her head no. Cinder tugged but couldn't get out of her grasp. Cinder felt like she was going to blow any second. That was before Neo used her semblance on the unsuspecting woman.

Cinder's breath hitched as she saw her reflection in a store front. It was a pale blue dress with tiny diamonds glittering in the sunlight, a tiara, white gloves that extended past her elbows and clear glass slippers. How could she forget. She told Neo while they were still cellmates. The wedding dress she never got to use. Her breathing slowed as a somber expression crossed her face. The dress fell away like glass.

She stared into Neo's eyes as she signed, _"Don't fuck this up Cinder. We get our freedom and maybe our happy endings."_ Cinder knew this wasn't true. They will go back to their life of crime but the words gave her peace.

Cinder turned and began walking again. Neo caught up and saw the rare sight of Cinder smiling, "Let's go to a thrift store."

* * *

Sienna wasn't much for company, so when the Malachite Twins followed her around; let's just say she wasn't too happy about it. The twins kept bickering about what pants would go with what shirts. Sienna tried to distract herself by reading the graphics on some of the tees. ''Born to be Wild', huh it even had a tiger on it.' Was Sienna willing to put a blemish on her reputation just because it had her animal on it? Ten years ago? Maybe. But now? She put the shirt back onto the hanger rack and kept searching.

Her ears flickered when the bickering turned into whispering. "That's fucking cute." one of the twins whispered. God why were humans so hell bent on degrading faunus.

"Why are you two here?" Sienna asked.

"Well we kinda are part of a mafia." Miltia tried to explain.

"We were kinda born into it though." Melanie shrugged.

"Yeah but Dad never said we actually had to do anything, remember?" Miltia tried to jog her sister's memory.

"But what's the point of having wealth and power if you don't chop a few dicks off?" Melanie mused.

"Don't ask me you fucking pyromaniac!" Miltia spat.

"Go fuck yourself with a cactus! Oh wait! You already have!" Melanie shot back.

"You leave Chad out of this!" Miltia turned to face her sister fully jabbing a finger into her chest.

"ENOUGH!" Sienna boomed. The twins jumped a foot into the air before regaining their composure. "I didn't ask for your fucking backstory." Sienna said loudly.

"I think our backstory is cool." Melanie whispered.

"Zip it!" Sienna gestured and the two girls zipped their mouths and threw away the key. "I meant why are you following me?" Sienna looked between the two girls. They just stood their with their mouths closed. Miltia pointed to her mouth while Melanie tried to rip the invisible zipper open. Sienna could not believe this, "Get the key!"

Miltia gave her a small salute before beginning her search while Melanie still had trouble with the zipper. It was actually a lot quicker than Sienna Khan thought but Miltia found her key; she tried to hold in a giggle but it escaped her mouth so she coughed over it. Miltia unzipped her mouth and took a deep breath while putting away the imaginary key for safe keeping. "I think you're hot." Miltia said with a confident grin

Melanie found her key and unzipped her mouth in record time, "You can't just tell people their hot!"

"Why not?! She's smoking fucking hot!" Miltia repeated.

The two twins began bickering amongst each other. Sienna could only groan. She quickly tried to make her exit but her ears flickered when the arguing stopped and she heard the sound of foot steps behind her. They were following her again. She know life packed in a house full of horny lesbians could be so draining. She didn't even want to think about how long she would have to be stuck in that death trap before she snapped.

She tried not to listen to their insistent whispering, "How old do you think she is?" Miltia asked.

_'Dear God Why!?'_

"25 at most." Melanie guessed.

_'Huh?'_

"I say 24." Miltia took a shot in the dark too.

_'Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.'_ Sienna giggled to herself. She still had it.

"Oh My God! That's the cutest fucking laugh I ever heard in my life. I think I'm in love." Miltia whispered. Sienna would let that pass... for now. Maybe life packed in a house full of horny lesbians won't be so bad. If they kept this up maybe they would get lucky. Maybe.

* * *

Yang sat in the back of a limousine. She had bags from different stores; PacSun, Jerny's, Vinny's, even got some stuff at Wal-Mart while buying underwear. Yang had her hair over her shoulder; it was a nervous tick she never grew out of. Her fingers glided through her hair despite how curly it was. After a today Yang was thinking about one thing. Blake Belladonna.

That bitch had embarrassed Yang; made her feel vulnerable. Her eyes flickered to red at the thought. Blake will get hers, she'll make sure of that.

Yang took a deep breath and looked out the window. She noticed another limousine pull up next to hers. Actually Yang was practically surrounded by limousines. She thought for a moment, "Everyone must've finished."

Yang's pulled ahead of everyone else's as they all drove in a straight line. As they headed up the mountain to the mansion. Yang stepped out once they stopped. She wanted to go inside before being noticed by Blake. She quickly walked up the steps before turning around. It wasn't the best idea but she was curious.

The first group after her got out of their respective vehicle were Sienna and the Malachite twins. An odd pair Yang thought. Sienna was wearing a white and black sleeveless vest, with black jeans and white boots. Melanie was wearing a red tank top with a black leather jacket, black jeans and red kicks. Miltia wore a white tank top with a baby blue jean jacket, blue jeans and white kicks.

The second group didn't surprise Yang as much. The pair sticking together since they were picked up from the prison they were being held at; Cinder and Neo. Cinder was wearing a red dress with gold accents with red heels. Neo wore a pant suit, white button down shirt with a black tie and vest, white slacks and a white tail coat and a pink frilly parasol.

The last group was what Yang didn't want to see. Vernal, Ilia, Emerald and Blake Belladonna. Vernal was wearing a sleeveless tee shirt with light brown jeans and brown combat boots. Ilia wore a plain purple shirt with a black jean jacket, blue ripped jeans and purple vans. Emerald wore a red toob top, white booty shorts and knee high brown boots. Blake wore a purple fitted v-neck tee with a black leather jacket, black leather pants and white kicks. She noticed that Blake had a yellow checkered bandana around her neck; same as her.

Amber met Lilac. Blake gave her a devious smile. She knew what she was doing. Her outfit was less revealing than Yang's but she still was matching with the blonde. She was basically taunting her. Yang scowled and turned away. She walked inside the building ignoring the groups snickers. She saw Pyrrha talking the same man who was taping them earlier. She noticed and waved a goodbye. She stood in front of Yang as watched as the rest of the group piled in the mansion.

The TV flicked catching the groups attention. Weiss gave them a smile that can rival the scariest demons of hell. "Welcome back!" she cooed. "I see you all have had a long day." she fanned concern. "Good job on your first mission by the way. It seems like you girls can stay out of trouble. Well almost all of you." Weiss giggled. Yang snickered, she knew she was one of the few to cause a bit of trouble.

"The camera's sure got a good look on _all_ of your interactions!" Weiss was beaming.

"All of them?" Yang had forgotten about the cameras. She remembered that one of the Huntresses were recording her in her time of weakness.

"Yes!" Weiss answered. Yang's head fell. Everyone saw her. Everyone she knew from school to gangs. Saw her shiver; close her eyes; back up against a mirror; have a tantrum. They saw her being weak. Her eyes grew red as she tried to keep her temper in check. She kept her eyes on the floor not listening to Weiss praise them for finishing the task.

"Now, I know you must be tired. Your rooms are assigned and you'll have a single roommate. The rooms will be upstairs." Weiss pointed to the stairs next to her. The curved marble stair case lead to what looked like a second living room on the second floor. Yang wasn't sure. "You'll get an envelope with a room number. Don't open it or say anything at all. You're allowed to open it but silently walk to your room." Weiss gave them a fake smile, "Good night and don't do too much tonight. You have a big day tomorrow." Weiss waved before the TV turned off.

Pyrrha coughed to gain the inmates attention. They all looked at her. She stayed silent as they all watched her go up to the first inmate, Blake. Pyrrha gave her an envelope and stepped out of her way. Blake didn't look as confident as she was before all of this. Yang watched her cat ears fall flat against her head as she walked toward the stairs. Lilac met Amber. Yang noticed her ears perk up for a second before giving her a shit eating grin.

Yang didn't change her expression from neutral. She watched the cat faunus walk up the stairs. Checking the raven haired girl out gave Yang a few ideas. Ideas she shook from her head and forced herself to look away.

One by one all of the inmates left Yang to go to their rooms. Without much of a word. They all felt uneasy. They head established groups and people they would rather bunk with.

At last Pyrrha stood in front of her. "Hey. I heard about your rough first day." Yang gave her a skeptical look. Pyrrha held up and envelope. Yang went to grab for it but Pyrrha kept it away from Yang. "Play nice." Pyrrha watched as Yang glared at her. Pyrrha slowly offered the envelope and Yang gently took it.

Yang looked down at the envelope. It said her name 'Yang' on the front. She looked back at Pyrrha as she stepped out of her way. Yang took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. She looked around the open area. Behind the big screen TV was a bar big enough to fit all of them. To her right she saw two pool tables already set up for use. She took another deep breath and continued down a dark hallway.

Room 1 had Melanie and Sienna. Melania was jumping for joy as Yang passed. She noticed Sienna's ears were flat on her head and fingers covering her human ears trying to lessen the screaming that came from the other girl.

Room 2 had Miltia and Vernal. They were getting unpacked. Miltia looked out the door with a pained expression. Seemed like she didn't get the person she wanted.

Room 3 had Ilia and Emerald. Emerald pushed Ilia against the wall. Claiming her prize. Seemed like a couple already formed. She sneered as she walked away. She wished that she was anywhere else.

Room 4 had Neo and Cinder. The two were talking near a dresser with a mirror. Cinder sat in the chair while Neo hovered over her; her arms on the golden eyed girl as she whispered in her ear.

Yang was starting to feel sick. The only person left was the last person she wanted to be in a room with. She walked past Room 5. The door was closed unlike all of the others. She stepped passed what looked to be a dining room out to the balcony. The fresh air calmed her. She watched the still pool. There was more to the mansion to the explore. The mansion looked a lot bigger from the outside. She looked around noticing the balcony surrounded the large pool area. She could see more rooms and hallways leading to darkness.

She looked back at the dining room. They were playing with them. The house was big enough for each of them to have a room alone but they had to bunk with a roommate. She walked back inside. She walked in front of Room 5 again; the door still closed.

She readied herself and held the doorknob. Slowly twisting it she let it crack open. Placing a hand on the door she slowly walked in not seeing th cat faunus. Yang met amber eyes. Blake stood up a bit too quickly. She smiled at her. Yang had seen her smile but this one was different. It was a lot warmer. She could feel her heart contract as if caught in a web.

"Hi." Blake said. It was simple. Yet Yang hung on the word.

"Hey." she replied.

* * *

Weiss watched as Yang greeted Blake. It was so simple but the audience will eat it up. Hidden cameras watched the inmates interact; recording their every interaction. Weiss didn't like the invasion of privacy. But they were criminals. They lost the right to privacy as soon as they committed a crime.

Her employers also wanted this little show to be a success. So the more drama the better. Weiss never suspected any of them to last long. She gave them 30 days before one tried to escape. They were criminals. It was in their nature to be liers and cheaters. Especially the faunus. Weiss didn't like them the most; especially since they were apart of the White Fang.

She wished them all a slow painful death. But unfortunately that'll lose the show ratings. Plus she secretly hoped they would succeed. She pushed the thought from her head and left the room. It was time to head to bed anyway.

* * *

Pyrrha fidgeted her wedding ring. It was a nervous tick ever since she got married three years ago. She heard foot steps behind her. A blonde man smiled at her, he had a matching wedding band. "Jaune." Pyrrha walked up to him as he held her hands gently.

"How you feeling?" Jaune asked.

"Well, today we had to shadow a bunch of dangerous criminals while they shopped for clothes." Pyrrha felt a smile grow on her face. "Not that much more dangerous than accompanying Nora to the grocery store." she joked.

"Hey!" Pyrrha turned to see a red head like her and a taller man with a pink strip in his head.

"Nora, Ren, please forgive me." she gave them an innocent smile.

Nora rolled her eyes, "Okay." They all huddled together. Team JNPR. This was their first job after graduation. "Sooooo?" Nora let the word draw out.

"What?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"This is exciting, is it not?" Nora jumped in place.

"I wouldn't say exciting." Ren commented.

"More like the scariest thing we could have ever signed up for?" Jaune joked.

"Sounds about right." Pyrrha giggled.

JNPR continued their secret conversation. They weren't allowed to let their guard down. So these little moments of downtime help them catch up to each other a lot, and even with them being close together.

* * *

Roman lit his cigar as a map laid out before him. "Have you heard the news?" Torchwick turned to face a man in a red tie.

"No. What is it, Junior?" Roman asked.

Junior took a remote from off the table and turned on the small television from across the two criminals. It flickered on to see Neo and Cinder talking to each other while in a dress shop. The scene changed to the Malachite twins and Sienna Khan in a discount shop. Again it changed to Emerald hitting on Ilia while Blake and Vernal talked behind them.

"Emerald?" the two men turned to see a silver haired man stand before them. "She never really was one to be tact."

"Mercury! So nice of you to show up today. How did the party with Tuskin go?" Roman let the young man join them as they watched the show.

"He didn't have many comics. I got bored." Mercury stood between the two older men.

"So what's the plan?" Junior asked getting back to business.

Roman blew out a puff of smoke before putting it out against the table. "First things first." he looked down at the map. "We have a mansion to find." they all glanced at each other before looking down at the New Vale City map.

* * *

Raven watched as the blonde caused trouble. A daughter after her own heart. She shook her head, _'How could Tai let this happen?'_ She watched as Yang backed up into a corner being too flustered to stare the other woman in the eyes.

She had only hoped to get her second in command, Vernal, out of the crazy house that the government put them into. But that blonde girl, Yang Xiao Long, looked just like her when she was younger and the last name 'Xiao Long' made it clear that Yang was hers.

This made the plan more complicated. Did she leave her there to be killed or save the only child she had. The answer was simple but the consequences of her actions were not. Saving Yang was something she not only wanted to do but needed to do. But the Tribe would know that she was hers; if they didn't expect it already.

Vernal was supposed to take over if anything happened to Raven, but if Yang was found out they would go after her and any kind of family she had. Raven sighed. She lit a cigar and took a deep breath. Blowing out the smoke she continued to watch the show.

A silent crow watched the woman from the window.

* * *

Adam was alone. He watched as his fellow faunus followed his every order. With Sienna gone Adam was the only one proud enough to take the place of High Leader. Someone burst through the door. They were screaming about something holding up their scroll. A few faunus walked up to them to check it out. The rest either took out scrolls of their own or huddled around those who were already on their scrolls.

He watched them with growing interest. It wasn't like them to drop everything unless he was involved or...

"Adam isn't going to like this." Adam heard one whisper.

"Who's that girl she's with? I never knew she was interested in women." another whispered.

Adam dropped down from the rafters making everyone around him jump. He walked up to the nearest faunus. They trembled before him. He took the scroll from their hand and examined it closely.

"So, Yang Xiao Long."

"What is it?" the blonde turned to see the brunette standing close to her.

Adam recognized her right away. Blake. She leaned in close and whispered something into the other woman's ear. The subtitles spelling it out for him, 'I just like saying your name.'

"Well, Blake Belladonna. I like that you like the sound of my name. Cuz you're going to be saying it a lot." Yang gave her a toothy glare.

"You promise?" Blake tilted her head giving the other woman an innocent look.

Yang shook her head and moved past the woman. "Get some shut eye kitty cat. We got a big day ahead of ourselves." Yang giggled eyeing the other woman.

"We could have a big night too." Blake winked.

Adam felt the scroll being crushed between his hands. It was a long time since he saw Blake and her little stunt on the SDC train. "Sir?" Adam swiveled toward the sound of his voice. He was silently waiting. The faunus took a deep breath. "She's not the only one on that show. Sienna and Ilia are wih her." the faunus told Adam.

He took a deep breath, "Well let's make sure to get our comrades out of their make shift prison."

* * *

Ozpin watched the edited footage being broadcast across Remnant. He watched as the most notorious criminals acted as normal women in a new environment. He wouldn't even guessed they were criminals if Pyrrha didn't spell it out in the intro.

"What are you watching?" a woman with white hair wrapped her arms over him.

"The newest hit reality TV show." Ozpin answered holding her hand.

Her red eyes stared at the screen with amusement. "You mean the first? I've never heard of a reality TV show." she walked around him sitting on his lap.

"Well that's because you never relax and watch TV with me." Ozpin held her close.

"You know how much I hate this boring drivel." the woman watched the screen with growing interest. "I much prefer our little game." the woman said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well how about we set the pieces down and watch what happens?" Ozpin looked up at her.

She turned to meet his gaze, "You do have a way with words." She leaned down and kissed him softly. "I love you, Ozma."

"I love you too, Salem."

* * *

Ruby stepped onto a skyscraper. She had followed Yang closely the moment she saw her in South Beowolf. She lost the bus when it pulled into the city. She was lucky that their paths crossed without the older sister noticing her.

Yang would never accept Ruby's help. She pulled out binoculars and watched the mansion as the final light's shut off. It had been a long day for Ruby, following close behind a prison bus for 35 hours would do that you a girl. But she was no ordinary girl. She was a huntress... in training.

Two more years at Beacon and she would finally get her huntress license. But it was the start of her Summer break and she picked up a small nugget of information from a guard at Yang's prison. Told her she was being moved.

Ruby rubbed her eyes. Today she will get a room at a nearby hotel. She didn't want to be discovered so she'd have to use a different name. Ruby Xiao Long? No that would definitely be too obvious. Ruby noted the mansion on her map and marked it on her scroll.

She looked forward to seeing Yang again, and who knows. Maybe she'll get her chance to bring her big sis home.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well that was a roller coaster. I'm sorry for the long delay. I recently had something terrible happen in my life. Besides that my computer had trouble so I had to hard factory reset i which lost my ability to edit these chapters properly. I hope to get Her Biggest Regret out soon but please be patient. I'm not in the best of places right now mentally and I want this to continue to be something I enjoy.

In the first draft of this Coco and Nora were also supposed to be apart of the show but they just felt out of place. We don't know much about Coco and Nora seems too nice to go to prison. Plus the idea of Huntsmen and Huntresses being the mach security guards. It just made more sense to have Team CFVY and JNPR as the guards than split them up.

The characters probably act super differently from their canon counterparts. Don't worry too much though. This is only the first Chapter of what I can only say is going to be quite a long book.

Thank you so much for reading. Please like and leave a review. Follow me for more fanfiction and check your emails as I don't post regularly. I don't have a set scheduled so I make my chapters long. I hope you like what you read and come back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much fro reading. I hope you liked my first chapter!
> 
> In the first draft Coco and Nora were suppose to be apart of the Bad Girls cast, but it seemed to much for me to keep track of. So Team JNPR and CVFY are full fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses instead. Pyrrha got to finish Beacon and get married! That makes me super happy. We also get to see Neon and Flynt though they don't talk much.
> 
> The scene between Yang and Blake actually wasn't supposed to happen. The dynamic between them was supposed to be more like the show but than I wrote it and it was just too good to shelf. Also Yang wasn't supposed to be homophobic or racist but I didn't want her to be the same as the show. Yang will grow into the person she is in the show though and after Chapter 2 the pacing will start to slow. (The only reason being is I want the characters to be in multiple different situations)
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review and a kudos!


End file.
